


【锤基】《 泪汪汪 》（甜 短 一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	【锤基】《 泪汪汪 》（甜 短 一发完）

cp：Thor x Loki   
OOC警告。

旧文补档

真的很短。大部分是小时候的事。  
段子注意。

………………

00  
全阿斯加德的人都知道自家漂亮的二皇子是个爱哭包。

01  
索尔从小就受不了他弟哭，洛基一哭他就没辙。心疼的不得了，只要洛基想要，索尔恨不得天上的星星都给他摘下来。

父王送他的木剑，华纳神族带来的宝石，索尔全部一股脑的塞过去。

然而他却总是惹洛基哭的最多的那一个。

02  
“妈妈！”  
弗丽嘉看着自己的小儿子哭着扑过来，在怀里哭的直抽抽。心疼的摸摸儿子漂亮柔顺的黑发，朝自己慌张跟过来的大儿子瞪了一眼。

“索尔你又欺负你弟弟！”  
“我没有！”

03  
索尔想不通自己到底为什么老能惹洛基哭。

但他也承认有时候自己的确是故意惹洛基哭的。因为洛基哭起来可好看了。白嫩嫩的小脸哭的红扑扑的，水汪汪的，眼泪都美得像钻石。洛基一哭他就能名正言顺的把软软香香的弟弟紧紧搂进怀里，用下巴蹭他的头顶。

“洛基不哭不哭啊，哥哥在呢。我会永远保护你的。”

04  
洛基打碎了奥丁珍爱的花瓶。  
精致的小人儿瘪瘪嘴眼看又要哭，眼眶里晶莹的水珠摇摇欲坠。索尔慌里慌张的用手指擦掉洛基眼角的泪。

“洛基别哭啊！别哭！没事的，我跟父亲说是我干的！父亲不会责骂你的。别哭了啊，没事的没事的。”

然后索尔果然被奥丁惩罚关在寝宫里一天不许出门。他正无聊的在床上抛枕头，就看见洛基从窗户手脚并用的爬进来。

“洛基，窗户那么危险！”他胆战心惊的把洛基扶下来，一把把小小的人儿紧紧搂在怀里。

“哥哥。”洛基抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的软软糯糯的叫他哥哥。索尔瞬间就觉得一切受罚都值了。

第二天，弗丽嘉和奥丁来叫索尔去吃早饭。  
却看见宽大的床上，两个糯米团子挤在一起沉沉的睡着。洛基头抵在索尔的肩窝里，索尔紧紧拉着洛基的小手。

弗丽嘉和奥丁相视一笑，轻轻关上门，悄悄退出去。

05  
洛基当然也不是就那么的爱哭，只不过他的眼泪简直说来就来。所以每次当他想整索尔的时候，眼泪就成了他最便利的武器。

当索尔和洛基为了最后一个点心争执不下的时候。洛基一瘪嘴，索尔心中就有了不好的预感。

果然，洛基又委委屈屈的掉下泪来。  
“妈妈！哥哥不要我了啊呜呜呜呜！”  
“索尔！你和你弟弟又说什么了！”

洛基坐在弗丽嘉腿上吃点心，偷笑的像个小狐狸。索尔站在弗丽嘉面前被训的欲哭无泪。

索尔也想哭。

06  
后来在他们长大很久很久以后。  
洛基狠狠捅了他一刀。却自己要哭出来似的，眼睛红的像兔子。

“洛基你别哭啊。我没事。我皮糙肉厚的。皮外伤而已。”

索尔装作没事的故意抻抻胳膊。  
却痛的嘶嘶吸气。

索尔有时候真觉得他的弟弟是水做的，不然哪里来的那么多眼泪呢？

07  
当自己鼓起勇气向洛基告白后，洛基眼眶一红。索尔就知道自己又惹事了。完了完了。他又惹弟弟哭了。

索尔把洛基搂进怀里，任凭泪水打湿他的肩膀。  
他的小弟弟已经长的和他一般高了。  
爱哭的性子却还是和以前一模一样。

“洛基你不要哭啊！”  
“我才没哭！”

08  
洛基好不容易止住抽泣，索尔吻吻洛基红通通的眼睛。

“洛基你放心，我以后都不会让你哭了。”索尔想了想。在心里补了一句，除了在床上。

他不敢说出来，说出来洛基又要哭了。

—— END ——

……………………  
我这个老流氓竟然还写过这么可爱的东西我惊呆了。


End file.
